The Man From My Dreams
by penguinlover7
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl living an ordinary life. What happens when someone not so ordinary comes barging into it? Chapter 6 is up! InuKag MirSan ShessRin KogAym
1. Chapter 1

**_OK, this is my first story so if it ends up sucking, I'm sorry. In this story Kagome's mom is named Himiko. I know, I know, I stole it from a different anime but I will put a disclaimer on this story. Ok this '…' is thinking, this … is a dream, and this "…" is talking aloud. Also, sorry if I misspell and names and/or words! I will not however, go back and fix them. Its way to much of a hassle and I plan on using spell check anyways! So now that you've heard all of my spouting (for now) On with the disclaimer and then the story!_**

**_Warning: Contains some explicit scenes and mild language! Read at own risk._**

**_I don't own any Inuyasha characters, nor do I own any names I happen to steal from any other animes._**

His hands were all over her body, teasing, touching and tweaking her until she was in no condition to protest. A moan escaped her lips followed by a shudder when she felt his large bulge press against her abdomen.

Kagome awoke with a start. With her breathing harsh she couldn't help but blush at her dream and the feelings it invoked. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself off of her bed. Glancing at her bedside table she saw that the time was either running a bit fast or…

"Kagome! Get up! You better hurry or your going to be late for school again!" Yelled her mom from downstairs.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought as she grabbed her school uniform and ran to the bathroom taking a quick shower. As the hot water was pouring over her body she thought about the man from her dreams again.  
'Why does it have to be him that always creeps into my life? I should be happy with Hojo yet I cant get That guy out of my mind! Hojo is a wonderful boy and I could be happy with him. Argg! What is wrong with me?'

"I want excitement and spontaneity." Kagome answered herself.

"Kagome get down here NOW!" screamed Himiko.

"Coming mom!" Kagome hopped out of the shower and after putting on her school uniform raced down the stairs, overstuffed backpack in tow. "Sorry mom, my alarm just happened to not go off again." Kagome said glaring at her little brother Souta.

"Hey don't look at me!" Souta protested., "I did it yesterday. You probably forgot to fix it."

"I swear Souta one of these days I'm gonna…"

"Knock it off you two. It's a beautiful Friday morning and your grandpa is at a convention, can't we get along while he's away? Please?" Himiko asked her two children. She loved them both but sometimes she wanted to strangle them within an inch of their lives. Of course she would never do that, but it always seemed more appealing when their grandfather was away.

"Kagome," Souta teased, "you have two different shoes on and your hair is still wet from your shower."

"Ahh! I cant worry about my hair right now! I'm gonna be late! Mom will you warm up my car please?"

"Sure darling. Just hurry up and get your right shoes on so you can leave okay?"

"Alright mom. Sorry Souta, I cant give you a ride to school today. Ride the bus with Kohaku and Kanna 'kay?"

"I hate the bus Kagome! Cant you please drop me off at my school on the way to yours?" Souta pleaded.

"No, I'm gonna be late as it is! I cant stop or I'll get more detention then I already have!" Yelled Kagome on her way out the door. 'Hojo is gonna be upset that I'm not their on time. He will probably be late for class waiting for me,' she snorted in an un-lady like way getting into her silver Jag.

As she stopped at a red light on her way to school, a yellow Dodge Viper pulled up next to her blaring its music. Annoyed with the sudden invasion on her somewhat quiet drive to school, she rolled down the passenger window to yell at whoever was in the yellow car.

"Excuse me? Hello! HEY YOU WITH THE FACE!" Screamed Kagome as loud as she could. The boy rolled the black window down and was starting to look her way when all of a sudden the light turned green and she sped off.

"Feh! Stupid wench. Yelling at me then not sticking around to face the consequences." And with that he slammed on the gas and drove the rest of the way to Shikon High.

Kagome pulled into the high school parking lot and shut off the engine. Taking deep breaths she managed to calm herself down, a little. But only a little. 'That was him. The man in my dreams.'

FLASH BACK

After looking at the black window slowly descending inch by inch she noticed the beautiful silver hair shining in the morning light. Looking at the light she willed it to turn green before the man in the yellow Viper looked her way. Luckily fate was on her side at least once today as right when the man was looking her way the light flashed green and she slammed the petal down. Literally petal to the metal. At that moment she didn't care about the possibility of being pulled over. All she cared about was getting away from that yellow car, and the god-like creature inside it.

END FLASH BACK

Getting out of her car Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed to the on earth hell of Mr. Myoga's class. 'Today is gonna be harsh, I just know it. Oh no! I didn't do my math homework! Ahh! Oi, I hope Sango has it!'

'Damn you Kagome where are you? I cant keep telling "'The Flea'" that your in the bathroom taking care of your female problems! I think he's getting suspicious!'

"So Sango, is Kagome planning on joining us anytime soon? Or is she still in the bathroom taking care if her...he, he… "problems"?"

"Oi! Your pervert Miroku!" Screamed Sango, with a resounding SMACK Miroku was face down on the floor of the classroom with a very painful red hand print on his left cheek.

"Oww, Sango that one really hurt" cried Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku! Go to the princi…." Before Myoga could finish there was a loud bang. Everyone looked up to see Kagome standing in the doorway very red in the face and very out of breath.

"Uh, Sorry Mr. Fle, err, Myoga! I was uh in the bathroom. You know, that time of the month. If you don't believe me I'm sure I could go back to the bathroom and get…."

Myoga very red in the face now didn't let Kagome finish her sentence, " NO! Uh, no. That's fine I believe you. Go take your seat now. And next time try to come in a little more quietly hmm?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and went to go sit next to Sango. "Nice timing Kag's, Miroku and I were just about sent to the principals again."

"I know," replied Kagome, "I was running down the hallway and I heard the smack. I ran as fast as I could to get here in time. Looks like I made it." Sango covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. 'Kagome your so sweet, always helping others!'

"Alright class, I want you to line up in an orderly fashion and walk calmly to the gym for pictures. After you have your picture taken proceed to breakfast and then your regular schedule." Mr. Myoga instructed the class.

"Pictures! Oh crap! I completely forgot! I look horrible! I had enough time for a shower this morning and I didn't get to put on any makeup or do my hair!" Cried Kagome.

"Hey you look perfect to me. My woman always looks good though!"

"Koga back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with your advances! Besides, Hojo wouldn't be to happy with you calling me your woman!"

"Neither would Ayame." pointed out Sango

"No she wouldn't! Koga you better get away from them before I come over there and pull that wolf tail right off your ass!"

"Ah he, he, coming love! I was only saying how beautiful Kagome looked Ayame. You don't have to embarrass me in front of the whole class!" whined Koga.

"Oh yes I did! Don't you know Kagome has no interest in you at all? She like Inuya…uh, I mean Hojo!" said Ayame peeking over Koga's shoulder at Kagome and Sango who, fortunately, were to deep in conversation to notice her slip up. 'Phew, if Kagome had heard me I would have been on the bad side of a verbal onslaught.'

Inuyasha quickly walked up the school steps just to pause in front of the school entrance. Sniffing the air he noticed the sent that had been in his mind all week. "Where is that coming from? Or more appropriately, who?"

"Hey mutt-face, its not sane to talk to yourself!"

"Shove off Koga, I have no time to deal with your stupidity today." And with that remark he stalked off towards the gym only to have lights flash at him as he stepped inside.

"Damn, I should have just brought a picture. All these lights are bugging my eyes! Ugg, I'm starting to feel dizzy" After that thought he promptly passed out on the floor.

When she heard the soft thud, Kagome looked down to see the very man she was trying to avoid. 'Damn you fates. You couldn't have let my luck last eh?' Sighing in defeat she bent down to help the poor hanyou that fell at her feet. Shaking him gently she called to him trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Sighing she bent down to the little triangles on top of his head. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, very loudly, into his sensitive ears. "INUYASHA!" He awoke with a start, and a string of curses tumbling out of him mouth at the person who decided to wake him up so rudely.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want wench?"

Cringing at his words slightly Kagome stood up and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You passed out, I was just trying to help. You don't have to bite my head off!"

'And a nice little head that is' thought Inuyasha, "Well you didn't have to scream my ears off"

"Oh calm down would ya! Come on get up, ill take you outside where its quieter." She turned to her companion and whispered a few words then turned around and smiled at him. "Well? Are you ready?" He "feh'd" at her then turned to go outside. When he did she walked straight past him and out the door. It was then that he smelled it again, 'it's her! That's the same smell I've had in my mind for the past week!' Following numbly he looked back to where her friend was and saw her smirking at him. Shaking it off as no big deal he turned and followed the girl out the gym door.

**_And that's it! For now anyways. I think its pretty good. Some spelling and grammar might be a little off, but I'm hoping not to much. I hope this chapter satisfied you! Ill be putting the next one up soon. I promise. I have no idea what to call this story! I dont really like the title it has now, tell me what you think or if you have a better name for the story, tell me about it and ill make sure everyone knows it was your title. Thanks!_**

**_Oh yes. I want to explain something. There are demons and half demons in this. No, Myoga is not a demon flea cuz I don't want him to be. (ha ha that rhymed) And there will be mikos and priest's and of course we cant have a Inuyasha story without KINKY HO in it! I'm pondering weather or not to put Naraku in this or if I should just make it a Inu/Kag Story. I'm not sure yet. Review and tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello hello everyone! Im back! Im going to try to update this story faster because i know what its like waiting for stories you want to read! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, inu yasha lover. Thanks so much! Sorry if everyone was confused with the scence changes, the site wouldnt let me put the little stars to show different places or someone elses view. Ill start putting so-and-so's POV Ok? Now, on with the story! **_

**_Warning: May be some sexual refrences later on in chapters. DO NOT read if you are easily offended by _**. **_I don'any sexual material, and or refrences to sex. I will be implying if not describing some sex things. Not a lot, but some. _**

**_I dont own any Inuyasha characters, nor do I own any names I happen to steal from any other animes._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

'Yikes! This can't be good. Kagome has tried to aviod him her whole High School life! Oh man what am i gonna do?'

"Hello my lovely Sango. How are you today?" Miroku asked while inching his way south.

"I swear if you grope me today Miroku i will make sure you wear my handprint as a fashion statement for a week!"

"Eh he he. No need to get violent my love!"

"Around you there is, but thats not our problem right now! We gotta help Kagome!"

"Uh maybe im missing something but, with what?"

"She went outside with Inuyasha! Do you know how bad that could be? She has been avoiding him forever!"

"So? Inuyasha is not a bad person, he's just angry sometimes is all..."

"Angry? Thats not the problem."

"Then what...Oh, OH! Sango we have to get her away from him! He can tell about those things!"

"My sentiments exactly! Lets go!"

Sango and Miroku took off running out of the gym to find Kagome and Inuyasha. Without knowing which way they went it was almost impossible to find them, once the couple noticed this they split up searching the grounds looking for their friend and the angry hanyou that was sure to seduce the young innocent should he find out about her little "crush".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hojo was searching the whole school for Kagome. Spotting Ayame and Rin, he started walking twoards them with a determined look on his face. "Have either of you seen Kagome around? I cant find her anywhere!"

"I havent seen her. Have you Rin?"

"Rin has not seen Kagome today." Rin replied in the third person. She started talking like that about a week ago and to her friends utmost distrest she hasnt stopped.

"Oh ok then, thanks." Hojo said with forced happiness. 'Wonder where she could be.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

"Keh, Im fine. There is no need foor you to worry about me. Unless you like me?"

Kagome with a deep red blush on her cheeks hastily denyed his question. "What? Where did you get that idea? I could never like someone like.. well, you."

"What! What do you mean by that? Please, enlighten me on what type of person I am."

"Ah, err, well, your arrogent, self-centerd, and a jock. Not to mention you are a player and will do anything to get girls into your bed. You make them fall in love with you then you break their hearts! Your also a..."

All while Kagome was explaining him to himself he was looking at her. Staring more like it. He had heard all of this before. Girls who think they are better then him spouting about how horrible he was. He couldn't really deny he was all those things, except being a player. That, he was not. He couldnt help it if girls were itching to sleep with him. It was his good looks. Thats right, it was all his looks fault.

"..and your so conceited. I bet you thinking of yourself right now huh?"

"What?" he answered unitelligently.

Kagome sighing decided to change the subject to something more his "speed". "So, football."

"Isnt it a great sport? I of course am the QB, no one could replace me. Not even that dumb wolf Koga. He may run fast cuz of his demon blood, but i am stronger smarter and can think of better plays then that mangy wolf."

"Wow, your humble to." Kagome mumbled, sarcasm dripping from her words like acid.

Inuyasha either competly oblivious to the fact she just insulted him or chosing to ignore that she did, rambled on, "Did you see our last football game? Oh man i totally crushed Yelm High! (A/N: My school! I personally think we suck, but ehh, i dont really like football.) 24 to 10! Wow that school sucks!" he finished laughing.

"Yeah, so Inuyasha, how do you feel? Feeling dizzy?" 'Idiot.' Kagome added in her brain.

Inuyasha thinking her question was asked in concern for his health, naturally assumed she was crushing on him. "Naw, but how about you? Your not gonna like swoon on me right? I mean i know Im beautiful and every..Hey! Where are you going!" he yelled at her reteating back.

"I gotta get my picture taken," she tossed over her shoulder "and find my boyfriend."

Inuyasha stood there open mouthed no words comeing to mind for the first time since seventh grade.'Did she just say boyfriend? Man i gotta find out who he is. He can not have MY Kagome.' shocked at the feelings that were comeing over him, anger, jelousy, sadness, and proctection of what was his, he rused to his car to take a drive and clear his thoughts so he could figure out where all the new emotions came from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Where have you been? Sango and I have been looking all over for you!"

"Its alright Miroku, Im fine. Did uh, Sango tell you about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentivly.

"Uh huh. She said you have been avioding him for a while now. She told me you liked him."

"I WHAT!" Kagome screamed, "I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, like that self cented arrogent bas..."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running up to her two friends. "Hojo is looking every where for you! If he would have seen you with Inuyasha he woulda blown a gasket! If I was you I would go find him right now!"

"Oh no. He didnt see though? Are you sure?" Kagome questioned again at Sangos nod. "Ok, ill go find him. See you guys at lunch!" Kagome shouted running off.

"You know, she said she doesnt like Inuyasha." Miroku informed Sango.

"Not yet she doesnt. I've known her my whole life Miroku. I can tell when she likes someone. Plus, i know where she keeps her diary. She has written about all her dreams in there. She cant hide those feelings!"

"Really? Oh, oh! Can i read? Pretty please?" Miroku begged.

-SMACK- "No! Pervert!" As Miroku lay on the ground cradeling the next bruise from Sango he watched her walk away. 'Why does she have to hit me so hard?' He whined in his head.

_**Ok sorry this chapter is so short, but im leaving ina little and i wanted to get this in. I hate waiting and im sure everyone else does to. I will try to update this story every few days, but when school starts it will be a little harder. My brain power will be all but used up at school with my blasted studies. Grrr. Sorry but those teachers are harsh! I know, the caracters might be a little OCC, and im sorry about that. More people are coming up in the future chapters and maybe a apperence of two from the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru!**_

_**Im gonna check on spelling later some names later. Ive seen Sesshomaru spelled a different way as with Koga. Well until next time my friends! Review please! I lub reviews! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Carrie Fay**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im back! Are you not so happy now? bwahahahahaha You can not comprehend what i am saying for i am the almighty err, Carrie! Yes thats it! ALMIGHTY CARRIE! Muahahahahahahahahahaha. Anywhos, how is everyone today? I think im going to make this chapter long cuz i deprived you of some of this wonderful (he he as im told) story last time. I must tell you that im making this up off the top of my head so if somethings repeat or dont fit...my bad. tee-he-he. OK! On with the magic! hahahaha. im jesting!**_

_**(insert disclaimer here)**_

_**(insert warning here)**_

Kagome ran across the school grounds twoard the gym. 'I still have to get my picture taken. Hojo can wait.' Upon entering the gym she saw a couple of her friends standing close to the front of the line. "Thank Kami you guys are so close! I have to go find Hojo but i need my picture takin first. Can i slide in front of you all?"

"Sure Kagome, we dont mind. Seeing as how your in a hurry to see Hojo and all." giggled her friend Ayumi.

(A/N: I dont know her friends names besides this one. At least i think this is one of her modern time friends names. Correct me if im wrong! )

"Thanks so much! So how was your week? Got any special plans this weekend?" Kagome asked. She felt bad for taking advantage of her friends like this but she really needed to hurry. Of course because she hadnt talked to her friends in a while, her guilt increased ten-fold. Deciding to make small talk with them to catch up she felt a little better about it and promised herself to invole her friends in her life more.

"Were having a horrible week," her friend form earlier answerd for the group, "so many test and things to worry about. Not to mention Sadie-hawkins is coming up! We still have to get dates for that! We plan on going to the mall this weekend to try to find some guys to ask us. Even though your probably going with Hojo, maybe you could go to the mall with us?"

"Oh, Hojo and I have plans. Otherwise i would. Sorry!" Kagome replied.

"No problem Kagome. Maybe some other time. We all know how important you time with Hojo is. We feel bad your parents are so strict. They should give you more freedom to go and be a normal 16 year old."

"Its not so bad guys, really. I have enough time with Hojo. My parents are like that so i get all my studies and homework done. If i get done early i get more time with friends." Kagome felt that she had to defend her parents, even if she did fell the same way. It has been that way since she was a little girl and first started school. It didnt really bother her anymore excpet the times that she wanted more time with her boyfriend.

"Ok, NEXT!" The photographer called.

"Well, thats me girls. I'll see you later ok? Lets hang some time!" Kagome told them before walking behind the screen for her picture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, walking to his car smiled to himself. 'Wow, a couple minutes in her presence and i already want to make her mine. Who would have thought that a young innocent like her could stir so many feelings in a playboy like me. Ironic really, knowing i cant ever have her.'

'Why not?'

'I am not talking to myself. Go away!'

'Why? Is it because you know im right? Or maybe because you dont want to think about why im right? She provokes to many emotions right? You dont want to be like you emotionless brother do you?'

'Half brother you baka! Wait, did i just call myself a baka? Arrg! Get out of my head!'

'I cant do that. I am you! ...Idiot.'

'You know what? I can get you to go away, easy.'

'And how do you plan on doing that?'

'Like this.' Inuyasha started banging his head in the car door repeatedly until he knocked himself unconcious. His last thought was, 'Ha ha, stupid head. I beat you!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome on her way to her car to get her cell phone noticed the yellow Viper from that morning sitting with its door wide open. Knowing this school she suspected that a) Inuyasha was sitting in his car. or b) someone broke into it and was stealing the system. Realizing it could be the latter, she quickly ran to the car not thinking about personal safety, just about the dirtbag that would do that to such a beautiful car.

"Oh god!" Kagome cried out in horror. Blood was every where around the car and on the ground in a heap of what could only be described as a whole LOT of pain, was Inuyasha. Lo and behold the blood belonged to him. Worried that he might be seriously hurt she picked up his head and looked at the wound.

"Who could and would have done this to you? I have to get you to the nurse!" Trying and failing to pick him up, she changed stratagy and ran as fast as she could to the nurses office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please you gotta help me! My friend Inuyasha is out in the parking lot bleeding from a head wound!"

"Did you say Inuyasha? The half-demon? Sorry i cant help you. I wouldnt touch a filthy half breed like him!"

"But he's dying! Your the school nurse! You have to take care of the students at this school!" Kagome cried.

"Nope. You fix the mutt yourself. I wont touch him" With Kagome staring at her in shock the nurse walked out of the office.

'What a bitch!' Kagome thought to herself. 'I'll just have to get him to grandma! She can take care of him, I know she will!' Running out of the office and back to the parking lot Kagome ran straight into Hojo.

"Oi! Hojo! Im so glad i found you I.." Kagome couldnt finish her sentence because she was pulled into a kiss. Struggling to break free Kagome punched him in the stomache. Lighty enough not to hurt him but with enough force to let him know to stop. She didnt like public affection. At least not from him. She wasnt exactly ashamed to be with Hojo, its just that, having the whole school know your going out with the biggest pansy in school wasnt the best way to get the reputation Kagome wanted.

"Oh, sorry Kagome i forgot about the PDA thing."

"It's alright but i needed to tell you that i had to cancel our plans this evening."

"Wha..but why? I was looking forward to spending the afternoon with you." Hojo pouted

"I know and im sorry, but something important has come up. I need to leave."

"You cant skip school! What about your classes? You will get in so much trouble! From the school and your parents!"

"Dont worry. I have all the same classes as Sango. She'll take care of it. I really need to go now though. Bye! I'll call you later ok?" Shouted Kagome running off.

"Yeah sure." Hojo answerd sounding dejected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Inuyasha you better not have died on me.' Kagome thought as she rushed back to school parking lot where she knew Inuyasha's car was. 'I'll get you to Grandmas. I promise, all you need to do is stay alive for the two hour drive.'

Finally seeing the yellow car in sight Kagome quicked her pace and pulled the silver haired boy into the sportys car's passenger seat. Silently thanking Kami that is wasnt a stick shift, Kagome slid into the drivers seat and put the keys into the...

"Oh crap! I forgot about keys! And i bet i know where they are to." Kagome said with a slight smirk on her face. Reaching over to the boy next to her she produced a key ring with three keys and a keychain on it that said 'Kikyou loves Inuyasha' from his pocket. Accidently brushing his 'area' Kagome gasped when she heard a soft moan come from the hanyou.

Quickly putting the keys in the ignition, Kagome slammed the car into drive and sped out of the school to the freeway only a ten minute drive away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok, long enough for you? I hope so! If not, sorry! I dont have much to say this time except i want to thank the new reviews i got. So here it is. All big and extravagent, **_

_**THANK YOU, **_

_**GKUCutie **_

_**AND **_

_**k1ta.Ky0ko! **_

_**I LOVE BOTH OF YOU AND I WILL NOW GIVE YOU BOTH COOKIES, OF YOUR CHOICE OF COURSE!**_

_**Was that extravagent? Hmm i'll have to work on getting those elephants next time...anyways, until then!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carrie Fay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You know what i noticed? That chapter was not very long. So now, im really gonna make a long one. I thought it would be longer then it was. Sorry. This ... is now dream. (if it works). Also, i would have updated earlier today, but my power was out. So was the water! I tooka shower first thing when the water came back on. Now, i am writing this story. Im sure you wouldnt want your author stinky, it might make the story stinky! hahahahaha ahem. Ok, no more ramblings except one. I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer for chapter 3,**_

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha _you rock! _**

_**Ok, Disclaimer, blah blah, warning, blah blah. Alright, on with the story!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About and hour and forty-five minutes into the drive Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was starting to wake up. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Ugg, where am I? What happened?" asked Inuyasha with a slight slurr to his words.

"Well, someone or something hurt you at your car. You have a nasty cut on your head and you were passed out cold on the pavement by your car. I tried going to the nurse but she's a stupid bitch and she wouldnt help you." Kagome all but growled at this last part.

Raising his eyebrows at her choice of words Inuyasha sat up and looked out the window at his surroundings. 'The freeway? What are we doing on the freeway?' "Uh, Kagome? Where are we going?"

"To my grandmas. She's not as rude as that damn nurse." Kagome muttered.

"Oh" was all he could say. He could tell she was angry and in his present condition he didnt want to rile her up anymore then she already was. "So, um, why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?"

"Where did you get that idea? Even if I hated you I would never leave you out there to die! No, Inuyasha I dont hate you. Actually I wanted to be friends with you since 3rd grade."

"Then why didnt you talk to me? You were always running away from me like I was some kind of monster or something."

At this Kagome laughed, "I was afraid of you! You were always putting glue in my hair and teasing me because of my piggy tails! You tried cutting one off one time. Would have done it to if Sango didnt see you running to the supply bin getting a pair of siccors with the evil look you always have."

"I do not have an evil look." Kagome snoted unladylike at this declaration. "I forgot about your piggy tails. Actually i didnt hate them, in fact i kinda liked them. They were always so bouncy and shiny. I wanted them, thats why I tried cutting one off." Inuyasha sheepishly confessed.

"Aww, baby Inuyasha was jelous of my hair!"

Inuyasha scowled, "I was not jelous, I just thought they were pretty."

"Uh huh sure." Kagome giggled. "Oh look! Theres the turn-off. About five more minutes ok? Do you think you can stay alive that long Inu?"

Inuyashas head whiped around at the nickname, "What did you call me?"

"Uh, Inu?" Kagome replied tentivly.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. No one had ever dared call him that except him mother. 'There is something about this girl. I should yell and scream at her for daring to call me such a foolish name, but yet im sitting here smiling. I cant believe how much this girl has gotten under my skin.' His face turned hard at this thought and he turned away from Kagome to look out the window. 'I'll have to be more careful. I cant fall in love. With her or anyone.'

Kagome pulled into her grandmas driveway and shut off the engine. Turning to the man she was learning to like, she stared at him before opening her mouth to explain herself. "Listen, I'm sorry about calling you that. I didnt know it would send you into painful memories or anything like that. I promise ill never say it again."

Inuyasha smiled, "No, its nothing like that. Its just that, thats what my mom calls me. No one else would call me it for fear of me ripping their heads off. Somehow, I dont really mind when you say it." He finished looking down at his lap. 'Great, now she knows how i feel. Baka, baka, baka Inuyasha! Your not supossed to let her know!'

Kagome smiled at his words. "So you I can call you that then?"

"I dont care. As long as no one from school hears you. I dont need my reputation in tatters because i let the preppy girl befriend me."

"Hey! Who said i was preppy? I'll have you know im not in the least bit preppy."

"Ha! Thats funny. Then why are you dating Homo and getting straight A's?"

If looks could kill Kagome would have Inuyasha dead on the spot. "I'm dating HOJO because his parents and mine are old friends and the want to see how our relationship is before deciding if we are to be married or not. I'm getting straight A's because my parents are strict freaks who say if i get less then a B- my future is going to be me, in my room, until im forty!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Ok, ok! No need to get hostile! Can you date other guys besides Hobo?"

"If i really wanted to, yes. The reason I dont is because no one else has caught my eye. Except Koga, but thats because he makes me see him." Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha growling. "What? Dont tell me your jelous! I was kidding! Ayame and Koga are dating! I'm not theleastbitattracted to him!"

'That dirty wolf! He better stay away from my Kagme!' Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when a delicate hand waved in front of his face.

"Oh, dog-boy! I think we better go inside and have your head checked now, ok?"

"Hey! Dont call me that!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagomes back as she walked up the front porch steps to her Grandmas house.

"Cool your jets Inuyasha! I think your ears are cute!" Kagome said while reaching over to rub his ears.

Inuyasha not noticing her hand slowly inching its way twoard his head was caught off guard when she grabbed them and started rubbing them in slow circles. "They are not supossed to be cute, they..." A purring sound started coming form his chest and before either of them knew what was going on Inuyasha had turned around and gathered Kagome to his chest. Startled Kagome let go and tried pushing herself away from him. Struggling between his demon and Human side Inuyasha just held onto her tighter willing himself to calm down. Before he could think about what he was doing, Inuyasha bent down to Kagome, sweeping her in a passionate kiss to get her to still so he could continue to fight for control. It had the desired effect and when Kagome stopped struggling, Inuyasha licked her bottom lip coaxing her to open for him. When she did, Inuyasha's tounge swept into her mouth tasting and exploring her whole mouth. He wanted to remember this moment for he knew it could never happen again.

Tentivly reaching up to stroke his ears again Kagome started rubbing slow sensual patterns. The purring started up again. Groaning in pure extacsy Inuyasha deepened the kiss even more. Never wanting the kiss to end, but knowing they needed the breath, Inuyasha broke the kiss, both taking giant breaths of air trying to calm themselves down.

Inuyasha had just gotten his demon side in check when an old lady opened the door to see her grand daughter and a strange hanyou in eachs others embraced. Looking at Kagome, Kaede could tell she was thoughrly kissed. Blushing slightly and shaking her head she addressed her favorite female grandchild. "Still up to the old habits I see."

Gasping Kagome jumped away and out of Inuyasha's embrace, instantly missing his warmth. "Oh, grandma! We uh, didnt hear you come out. Oh, uh This is Inuyasha! I brought him here because he had a nasty cut on his head. I was hoping you could help him."

"Aye, i can, but why didnt ye go to the school nurse child? Its seems to me that would have been more appropriate then driving all the way out here."

"Yes, but you see, its just that.." sighing Kagome tried to think of something better to say then the nurse was a stuck up bitch who wouldnt help him because he's a hanyou.

"Let me explain m'am. She saidI was a worthless half-breed and she wouldnt touch me. That I disgusted her. Kagome thought that you would be able to help so she brought me here, against my willI may add. I just woke up about a half an hour ago. Your grand daughter here has broken a few laws. Kidnapping, grand theft auto, speeding most likely and of course she skipped school."

"Hey! I did all that to help you ya know! You could be a little more grateful!"

"Oh, yes! And sexual harassment!"

Sputtering Kagome looked at her grandma to see her face red trying to hold back her laughter. Trying and failing is more like it. Bursting with laughter Kaede somehow motioned for the two teenagers to get inside and make themselve comftorable while she got her first aid kit laughing the whole way.

"Are you kidding me? I did not sexually harass you! You kissed me!"

"Thats true, but was I the one who made your hand brush my..."

"You were awake? You jerk! I was worried about you and you just layed there and made me pick you up? Your not light you know!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you calling me fat?" Inuyasha asked with feined hurt.

"No! I'm saying you have a lot of muscle on that body of yours and...oops." Kagome snapped her mouth closed when she saw Inuyasha's amused smirk on his devilishly handsome face. Blushing and turning her body around so she wouldnt face him, Kagome sat without saying anything waiting for her grandma to reapear with the bandages.

Kaede walking into the living room, stopped to see that the tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a butter knife. Sighing she walked up to Inuyasha and started checking his head wound. When Kagome got up and walked out of the room Kaede sighed and looked down into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "If ye hurt my grandchild I will never let ye forget it. In fact, let me get ye something to make sure ye never have a misunderstanding with her." Kaede walked into a room down the hall Inuyasha couldnt quite see into. Coming back he saw a strange necklace in her hands. Putting it around his neck she said, "This child will always be on ye. Ye can never take it off. Only Kagome can when she feels ye and her should either part ways or if she decides she can trust ye to not hurt her."

"keh, I would never hurt the wench. I dont fight human girls."

"Thats not the kind of hurt im talking about dear boy." Inuyasha stared at her like she had grown another head while she called Kagome onto the living room.

Walking outside Keade told Kagome to say a word that would enchant the necklace and help her with Inuyasha. Kagome noticing the necklace, laughed to herself. This was going to be fun! Keade had told her about many of the things she would do for others, this necklace was included in the many charms and potions that she had to subdue the dominate people in your life. Thinking of the perfect word, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha to see him crouched on the ground sniffing at a bug. Smiling to her self, she uttered the words that came to mind,

"Sit boy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, what do you think? Im pretty sure this one is longer. If not, ill just put another chapter up tomorrow or the day after! Yay! Ok nothing to say except, review! Oh! and tell your friends! bye bye for now! **_

_**Love,  
**_

_**Carrie Fay**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would put your names up, but i keep all my reviews and i kinda got confused with who reviewed chapter 4, he he. Im stuck between two different chocies of where to lead this story. I was thinking about making a murder or making a kidnaping. Why dont you reviewers tell me? If you read these authors notes of course. I do, sometimes. Unless they are really long like this one. Also, sory it took so long for me to update but school started and ive ben adjusting to it and then on Monday im starting driving school! Thats from 5-7 pm, Mon-Wed. So i dont know how long in between chapters its gonna take for me to update. I promise if i dont have writers block ill try to update at least once a week! Im gonna put a different scene for all of the couples in, and then one with everyone in it except Kagome and Inuyasha since they took the day off. He he he...they will, however, definatly have a "scene". Not in this chapter but soon! Enjoy!**_

_**(Insert disclaimer and warning here)**_

* * *

Sango looked at the clock for the fourth time during the same class period. Sighing she turned twoards the teacher and started writing down the notes they'ed need for the test next friday. 'Kagome better appreciate me taking notes. She knows I never do. How I became best friends with the honur student is beyond me. Although she's not exactly the prep everyone thinks she is. I wonder what everyone would say if they found out she was a goth? That would make for some great entertainment.' Sango giggled to herself when she thought of everyones expression when and if they saw Kagome dressed in her 'normal' clothes. 'I wonder if Kagome will go to Sadie Hawkins? That would be the perfect time to show everyone her style. No one would think of her as a prep every again! I should make her do it. It would be so awesome!' Sango was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her backside. Lucky for her the teacher was out of the room. Screeching pervert and letting her fists fly Sango hit her intended target. Flying out of his chair and onto the hard ground Miroku let out a smalll whimper as he slipped into unconciouness for the second time that day.

"Stupid lecher. Serves him right." Sango mumbled to herself.

* * *

"You know one of these days Sango is gonna kill him and im going to laugh until my side hurts."

"Its hard to think of you laughing Fluffy." Rin giggled.

"My name is not Fluffy. It Sesshomaru."

"Aww but i love calling you Fluffy! It's your pet name!"

"Are you implying that I am your pet?"

"Only in the bedroom" Rin replied wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well then in the bedroom my name is Fluffy. In public my name is Sesshomaru."

"Fine." Turning around in her seat she made it so Sesshomaru would know she was now ignoring him. Seeing the teacher walk back in, she decided she would copy the notes he left for them after all.

Sighing, Sesshomaru gave in to her pout and slipped her a note.

'Rin,

In public you may call me anything you wish besides Fluffy. When we are in private you can call me Fluffy. When you call me it, it does strange things to me and makes me want to drag you off into the janitors closet. If you desire me while out on the town or at school all you have to do is say Fluffy and we will excuse ourselfs from the company we happen to be in at the time and take a personal break together.

With love,

Sesshomaru.

P.S. Fluffy.'

Rin gasped and asked to be excused to use the restroom. Sesshomaru not needing an excuse to leave, walked right out of the class room with a wide eyed english teacher staring after him.

* * *

Sighing, Ayame looked over to once of her best friends. 'She looks so happy...Souten, why cant I be happy with Koga? How do you and Shippo do it? Always laughing together. I never see you two argue!'

Ayame noticed Souten turn and look around the room. Seeing that most of the class was paying attention to the teacher and not staring at her she shrugged it off and comtinued to read her book. Giggling to herself her mind wandered to Koga. 'Wonder what hes doing? Probably hitting on Kagome like he always does' she answered herself. Sighing again she turned back to the front of the class room to listen to her teacher drone on about something to do with Greek myths.

* * *

"I dont need a damn kleenex from you! I have my own ya jackass!" Quickly pulling a travel size packet of kleenex from him backpack Koga wiped his hands and nose while cursing whoever was talking shit about him. He was always told that whenever you sneeze someone was talking bad about you. 'Idiots think they can talk crap about me and get away with it? Well they got another thing coming! It was probably Dog breath! That stupid mutt! Ill get him for this!'

Raising his hand to be excused for the bathroom Koga got about halfway through his question before, "ACHOO!" Gritting out an apology and the rest of his question the teacher signed his pass and Koga all but ran out the door to find his arch nemisis.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Inuyasha are you ok? Are you catching a cold?"

"No wench im fine. It was just a tickle anyways."

"Fine then, watch the road. After all you insisted on driving us back here."

"Its my car! I dont want you driving it more then me! Besides, i NEVER let anyone drive it. Your the only person besides me that has even drove it a block. So you better damn well feel special!" Inuyasha complained putting an emphisis on the "never".

'But i do feel special Inuyasha. That kiss told me so much. No matter how much you try to deny it you are attracted to me!' Smiling to herself Kagome settled back in the seat and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

RING!

"Finally luch time," kicking the man awake beside her on the ground, "Lets go Miroku, we are sopossed to meet everyone for lunch today!"

"Uhh, ugg." muttering something unintelligable Miroku picked himself up off the floor and hurried after Sango to the cafateria.

* * *

RING!

Pulling his pants on, Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin who was having a bit more trouble with her apperence. Her clothes were scattered everywhere in the closet and she just plain couldnt find her skirt anywhere! He could smell the sex on them and if he could so could the other demons in the school. Growling lightly, he scooped up Rins clothes and swept off his over shirt to give to her. Wrapping it around herself Rin smiled at him saying "thanks" in her own way. Motioning her to climb on his back Sesshomaru listened until he didnt hear anyone in the hallway, threw open the door, and darted quickly for his mansion so he and Rin could take a shower before retuning to school.

* * *

RING!

After prowling the halls to keep from going back to class with that jackass teacher of his Koga nearly jumped for joy when he heard the lunch bell ring. Running to the class he knew Ayame was in he waited patently by the door for his girlfriend to come out.

* * *

RING!

Ayame jumped in her seat from hearing the bell. SHe was so absorbed in her own thoughts that it took her a minute or two to figure out class was over and it was time for lunch. Sighing she gathered her things and started for the door. She didnt really want to go to luch because she knew Kagome would be there and Koga would start hitting on her like he normally does. It doesnt matter to him that Kagome is dating Hojo. It didnt matter to him that he was dating her! Growling she pushed her way out of the door to see Koga waiting for her with a wide grin on his face. Smiling despite herself she took his outstretched hand and walked with him to the lunch room.

* * *

After everyone was gathered at the lunch table minus Rin and Sesshomaru everyone started talking simultainiously to everyone else at their table. Some remarked at Kagome's absence while other (you can guess who) voiced their opinion why Sesshomaru and Rin had not yet joined them. With another smack resounding through the room no one really paid that close of attention as to why Miroku was not unconsious this time. The fact was that Sango found why they were gone amusing and had figured the same thing as Miroku did.

About twenty minutes into lunch Rin and Sesshomaru walk in both looking very flushed and very tired. Miroku being as stupid as he is decided to comment on it.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

"Dont even go there leacher" Sesshomaru growled.

"Whatever are you talking about dear friend? I was just going to remark on how...fluffy... your hair looked today. Newly showered and blown dry looks like. About what...30 minutes ago?"

Blushing madly Rin excused herself and ran to the girls bathroom. Frowning Sango and Ayame got up to follow but not before sneding death looks to Miroku for his stupidity. "You deserve what Sesshomaru is gonna do to you Houshi-sama!"

Grinning like a mad man Sesshomaru quietly stood up and grabbed Miroku by his collar to escort him outside. Struggling and kicking madly to try and break free and touch solid ground Miroku screeched as a finaly attempt, "Ok! Me and you! Flag pole 3 o'clock!"

Finally letting him go Sesshomaru issued this warning, "If you do not show up pervert, I will come to your house and murder all your favorite things in the world!"

"NO! Not my beanie baby collection!"

"Yes, and ill make you watch me as I rip out the little beans and spill them all over the floor!" With this said Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left a sobbing Miroku and a hysterical Koga in his wake. Even a death glare from him could not shut Koga up so he opted to leave the idiot there looking like a complete jackass in front of everyone in the school.

* * *

**_Well what do you think? I liked it! There was some idiotness at the end so that should tide you guys over for at least a week...i hope...if not, ill send my super puppies out to try and make you feel better! OK?_**

Inuyasha: Excuse me? I hope your not talking about Sesshomaru and I. ...What is that? No! No! I will not put that on! Ahhhh! Kagome help me! Wait no! Dont say...THUD...ouch! ...Hey if I have to wear one of these monstrocities so does Sesshomaru! Struggling in backround He he he! Ha ha Sesshomaru you look ridiculus in that! CRUNCH...OW YOU STUPID JERK FACE! THAT HURT YA KNOW!

**_Ahem..sorry I was bored...anywho please enjoy the time you have inbetween my chapters to escape my stupidity! As always, please review! My super puppies can get angry ya know! ; ) Not that I would ever think of harming my faithful reviewers...unless the wernt faithful and they were cheating on me by reviewing other peoples stories! ..Nah, you wouldnt do that! Would ya? Later homie skillets!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys you should check out my friends story called "For the one she loves" its really good i think and if your looking for a laugh, check out "High school sucks" the first one, the sequal, "High school sucks: summer vactation" and the third one, "high school sucks: back to school" They are extreamly funny and will have you in hysterical tears! **

**Thanks to:**

**Jackalobe - your review was so great! Thank you so much:)**

**Jaspyn - Thanks for the review! I tried doing something funny for this story! **

**Ok so all that good stuff before the real story. Also, sorry for taking so long! My friend just moved back and before i HATED her but now we are best friends. Isnt it funny how that works out? I didnt like her cuz i was Jelous. Yeah ill admit it. I was immature and thought that our mutual best friend liked her better...yeah yeah im dumb. Anyways now that ive gotten over that whole episode we have started hanging out and we are pretty much inseperable on the weekends and during 4th period! Yay! OK ok enough about me on to the story!**

* * *

After laughing for nearly the rest of the lunch period Koga finally gained his composure and walked off leaving a very scared and pissed Miroku in his wake. Standing up and brushing himself off Miroku walked off to find his oh so sweet girlfriend who just happened to love abusing him. 

'Ahh Sango! I live for your smacks and punches!' smiling and drifting off into his own thoughts he never noticed when Kagome and Inuyasha came into the cafiteria sneeking looks at each other and sharing secret smiles.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled to himself after looking over at Kagome only to find her looking at him also. He saw her blush and turn away but not before giving him one of her famous smiles that seemed like were reserved only for him. 

'It still amazes me that I became so attached to her so fast. Granted Ive known her my whole life practically but I never noticed her until now.' No, thats wrong, he had her smell on his mind for a while and even though he didnt know who it belonged to he desperatly wanted to. 'Ive gotta see more of her!'

"So, Kagome, got any special plans tonight? I was thinking we might go catch a movie and then grab a bite to eat. What do ya say?"

"Sounds wonderful Inuyasha but...my parents are kinda strict and probably wouldnt let me go with you. Sorry i really wish is wasnt that way but...well you know how parents are."

"Oh, no its ok Kagome i understand. Maybe i could just give you a call then?"

"Of course! Here, give me your hand, Ive got a pen dont worry!" After scribbling her number down on his hand she turned to look at Sango who gave her a thumbs up and a brilliant smile.

At hearing the bell they all got up to go their seperate ways. In the confusiong Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a nearby closet. (A/N Whats with the Inu brothers and closets! ) Pulling her close to him and breathing hard he pulled her into a passionate kiss breaking only when it was absolutly needed.

"Kagome i really do want to see more of you. What about tonight when your parent are asleep? You cant refuse this! If you do it will mean you truly are preppy!" 'Low-blow, yeah but i have to see her again soon!' He scolded himself for thinking up that dare while he praised himself at the same time knowing it would work.

"I am not, i repeat, AM NOT, a prep! I accept and I'll see you around midnight at the pier ok? See you!"

'YES YES YES! I knew it would work! I get to see her again!' Inuyasha shouted and cheered in his ahead alll the while doing a little happy dance, his favorite one from Napolean Dynamite. Throwing his hands in the air he held them straight up while dancing on his toes moving them as fast as he could. Thats how the janitor found him twenty minutes later, grabbing the mob bucket he closed the dorr mumbling something about boys and dancing like little fairies in closets.

* * *

**Short i know but its a filler i dont know what to write and i dont really want to add to much if im not getting reviews. Why put a story up if no ones reading it right? If i get at least 3 reviews ill put up another LONGER chapter. okies my pretties? I love you all like i love penguins!**

**-Carrie Fay**


End file.
